Twisted Entanglement
by Corti
Summary: -UPDATED! Now with Chapter 5!- Ron wants to do nothing more than to just settle in his love for Harry. Unfortunately, a mysterious person shows up to ruin everything! Slash, slash slash! You're warned. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I merely wish to own Draco's sexy body. Merowr! =^..^=  
  
Warning: A little on the dramay & romancy side.definitely some tension between characters. Though you won't know it by the first paragraph! It may get a little, erm, more limey, if I can write it without sounding like crap! On with the show!!! Er.story!!  
  
A/N: Please be gentle! This is my first and, erm, I would very much encourage your reviews and criticism just no flames.  
  
Twisted Entanglement (Merarharhar! Isn't that repeating the same word twice? *shrugs*)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
He looked at him through misted eyes, whispering his love, one that would never die. His proclamation was answered with a feverish kiss, his lover's tongue sliding into his mouth, exploring and tasting. Harry, his someone just for him. How could he have been so blind as to not have known? There were so many years together without the realization of what could have been. Ron's heart panged at the thought of all those missed chances to share their love. Long looks across the hall, stolen glances over the top of a Quidditch magazine, suppressed urges to ravage the dark haired boy. Harry stopped in mid-lick of Ron's ear and gazed into his eyes, ones consumed with a far off look. "My love, what is it?" Ron quickly shook his and sighed. "It was nothing, just thinking of things that could have been." Harry's hand trailed gently down the side of Ron's freckled face, comforting him. "Just think of now, what we have, and what will always be." Harry pressed his lips to Ron's, silencing any protest the other boy may have said. Ron gave in to his burning desire and wrapped his arms around Harry's back, pulling their naked forms closer together. Deepening their kiss, Ron promised that he would never doubt his love again, unaware of a person plotting to destroy his love.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! Sorry it's so short. I'm rather curious as to what you think of it so far. Should I continue it? Should I throw it away and start over (just say it in a non flamey way)? Tanky tanky in advance!!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of these characters. I merely wish to own Draco's sex body. Alrighty. *can't resist saying that again*  
  
Warning: Right.same as last time. Also, now that I've figured out who the villain of the story *could* be, I must say there's a spoiler for Goblet of Fire. And a spoiler for the Order of the Pheonix. But it's.like.yeah.during the summer after OotP. Oooh, mentions of death. Possibly someone dying. *shrugs* Oh, and I forgot to mention language. It's vurry naughtie poo poo words. But later on. Not right this chapter.  
  
A/N: Oooooh! Only 2 reviews yet I am the happiest little peach around! I am so happy I even laughed like the dough boy on accident! ^_^ Tanky tanky to XOX and Merrick for their reviews! Now on with the story. *charges full steam ahead*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ron woke to the sun streaming through the pale blue curtains of his grandfather's cottage. He rolled over only to find that Harry had already gotten up. Groaning, he pulled the white cotton covers closer to himself and buried his head into the matching pillow, trying to gain a few more minutes of rest.  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't given very long when the clattering of metal objects sounded from the direction of the kitchen. Ron sighed inwardly and stretched, muttering to himself about the unfairness of it all. Pulling on his pajamas, he stopped at the window on his way past, admiring the mid- morning mist just disappearing from the lake that was down the hill from the cottage. However much he didn't want to, Ron dragged himself away from the beauty of the lake and stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
Harry moaned from his fetal position on the floor, grasping his forehead where his scar was. Ron immediately rushed to his side, morning grogginess all but forgotten.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" Ron frantically checked for injuries on every inch he could of Harry's body before wrapping his arms around the shivering boy and holding him to his chest.  
  
"I-It was Voldemort," Ron suppressed his shudder "he's happy, extremely happy. He's turned someone we know into a Death Eater." Harry despaired at the thought. He knew it was someone they were close to but didn't want to worry Ron anymore than he already had so he kept that part to himself. Ron immediately helped Harry to his feet, casting worried glances to his friend.  
  
"If that's so, maybe we should send an owl to Dumbledore. He would want to know what's going on. We should also send one to Siri-" Ron suddenly realized what he was about to say and shot a frightened look at Harry, but the boy would not look at him. In a sullen voice he told Ron that he needed some time alone to think. After grabbing an already made sandwich, Harry left the cottage and went wandering to the edge of the lake.  
  
/It's been so many months and he *still* hasn't gotten over it/, Ron thought to himself as he set about to picking up the brass pots still littering the floor. /I wish there was something I could do for him, so he could be happy/  
  
Ron went to the cozy living room but found no comfort in the warm colors spread throughout the room. Trying to lose himself to reality, he picked up the nearest Quidditch magazine, immediately turning to latest breaking news section.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Off in the distance, Harry tore bits of his sandwich off and threw them to the ducks swimming in lazy circles, quacking every now and then at their little ducklings. Harry had hoped he would have gotten over his Godfather's death by now so it wouldn't hurt as bad but it was so hard for him. Every day he kept expecting to see a shaggy black dog run over the grassy hills and leap upon him, slobbering as he licked his Godson's face. That moment never came and he knew he was just being foolish.  
  
No one ever spoke of Sirius, though, and that made things worse for him. They were afraid it would upset Harry. He realized they were right. Lying down on his side in the grass, he picked the little blades of grass out of the ground as he let himself cry. With his silent tears running down his face, he slowly fell asleep, not caring what happened to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock at the door. It came again, this time harder. Ron jolted awake, knocking the magazine he had been reading off his chest and onto the floor. He got up and quickly composed himself as he opened the door. Drawing in a sudden breath, he let it out just as quickly. Ron grabbed the figure in the doorway, ignoring their tears, and hugged them as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Hermoine, it's you! Oh, it's so good to see you! Things are bloody awful right now. I think I upset Harry. I mentioned Siri-" Ron halted, finally noticing the fact that the girl's body was shaking. He pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her, really looked at her. "Hermoine, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Without speaking she took a step inside and then crumpled forward into the waiting arms of Ron.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Oh, I made it longer. Is it an ok length? Cuz I updated so soon and alllll! Soooo, what'cha think? ^_^ Poor Ron, he's not seeming to have any luck. He just starts to say dear old Sirius's name and everything around him suddenly goes wrong! Well, please review! I'd like to know what you think. I really, really do! *shakes you* What're you waiting for? Go on, review! You know you want to! Purty please? *adorable puppy face*  
  
Oh! One more thing! *ish lazy* Can someone tell me what color Harry, Ron, and Hermoine's eyes are? Tanky tanky in advance! 


	3. Chapter 3

*edited mistake copy* ^_^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: They're J.K. Rowling's characters, for those of you who *don't* know. Unless I live in a different world and they belong to someone else in your world. Either way they don't belong to me.  
  
Warning: Watch out for that language. It's to the R. Am I forgetting anything? Yeah, maybe. The spoiler for book 4 is here. We already hit the spoiler for book 5. You know what's sad? My best friend hasn't read any of the HP books but she has book 3 and she likes it. The movies, that is. She won't be bothered to attempt to read all those pages. Oh well. If you're like her and you've gotten this far, I'm sorry. I shoulda warned there were spoilers for, um, well.if you've seen the first two movies it really doesn't matter because I haven't spoiled anything in book 3, I don't think. *tired and confused*  
  
A/N: Heh, what else is there to say? Except thanks to XOX for Hermoine and Harry's eye colors (sorry, I don't pay much attention to those kind of things and, if it's mentioned in the book, I have a bad memory. ^_^;;). I looked at the movie box for Harry Potter and the guy playing Ron, his eyes are green so Ron's eyes are green until otherwise pointed out. Tanky. *bows* Am I missing anything.? No? Alright then. Wait! One more thing, just because my character says it, doesn't have to mean I share their idea. Alrighty now.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ron, just able to hold his friend's weight, swung Hermione's legs up into his other arm so as to be able to carry her to his room. Setting her gently on the bed, he quickly rushed to the kitchen to get a wet cloth and a glass of water for when Hermoine woke up.  
  
Walking through the living room on the way back to his room, he grabbed a sitting stool. When he got back to the room, he placed the wet cloth, folded neatly, upon Hermione's forehead, the glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed, and the stool to the side of the bed. Positive he had everything covered, he sat down to watch over his friend as he waited for her to wake up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat up with a jolt. He had just had a nightmare of that fateful night when Sirius had died. He pressed a hand to his chest where he felt a deep twinge at memory. Try as he might, he just could not get over it. Though, who could? He loved that man like the father he could never have.  
  
He had no one to relate to because no one had lost two fathers before. He was alone in the world and cursed. Cursed to live a sheltered life because of what? Some power driven old crone? His hatred for Voldemort grew even more, if it was all possible.  
  
Beginning to quake with anger, Harry scrambled to his feet, looking for something to take his mind off of his rage. Hurrying quickly back to the cottage, he resolved to make up with Ron and some of his steam.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat in the overstuffed, Victorian styled armchair weeping. Picking up the letter she had tossed aside already three times in the past hour, she reread it again. How could that bastard have done this to her? They had stayed in correspondence ever since the fucker had left and written things so steamy that she would die if anyone found out. Their letters hadn't only consisted erotic, passion filled statements, no, but also of loving endearments. He had planned out there future and she had gone along with it like some half-witted child. How could she have been so fucking naïve as to trust him?  
  
Yes, they had shared a night of passion, not the written form, but the real thing. She had broken so many rules that night yet didn't regret it until now. She shouldn't have gone out of her room after hours, let alone out into the school yards. It had been so worth it at the time. She had let loose from all of her hindrances, thrown herself to the wind.  
  
Now Viktor had gone and left her cold and bitter. Now she felt dirty thinking about their late night fuck, knowing that she had been replaced with a boy! How horrid and utterly repulsive! Well, the asshole wasn't worth it! She would not stand to let herself react in such a way to this news!  
  
Deciding she needed to tell someone what had happened, at least that part about being dumped, she thought it was a perfect time to visit her two closest friends. The two people she trusted most in the world. A plan now in hand, Hermoine threw Krum's letter in the fire and set about to getting ready.  
  
After gathering all her needed items, Hermoine hurried outside to catch the first Knight bus to Ron's grandfather's cottage. Unaware of the unnatural dangers of this night, she started a brisk pace to the nearest road.  
  
Watching from the shadows, a horrible creature seized this opportunity to put his master plan into action. Walking quickly to catch up with the bushy haired witch, he stumbled over the hem of his robes, causing a disturbance in the silence of the night.  
  
Turning around quickly, Hermoine gasped. She frantically searched her jean pockets for her wand. Upon finding it, she whisked it out and fought to keep her hand steady.  
  
"What is it you want?" She inquired the form crumpled on the ground.  
  
"Uh, do you mind lending me a hand?" The creature held up one grotesquely thin hand as he asked.  
  
Going with her instinct, which was only strengthened upon hearing the lump's scathing voice, Hermoine stayed glued to her spot.  
  
"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Her voice shook, encouraging her hand to being its quaking.  
  
The voice chuckled, rising slowly to his feet. Dusting himself with both his hands, he took his time in responding.  
  
"I know what you're going through. It's horrible when the man you love leaves you for another, much less another man!" Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "I've come to offer you my services. All I ask is that you help me in my quest for a greater good."  
  
In her broken state, Hermoine was ready and willing to receive any kind of help for this great pain she had never felt before. Stepping closer to the man, she looked him up and down.  
  
"I'm listening." she said. The man shifted from foot to foot. Hermoine felt a slight quiver in her gut as if something was wrong with this but it quickly went away.  
  
"I'm here to offer you this once in a lifetime chance at revenge against the one who has wronged you and all the others like him. All you must do is take my hand and pledge your allegiance to help me create a better world for all witches and wizards."  
  
Without pausing to think about, Hermoine stuck out her hand and pledged her help to this strange man. The man grabbed her hand in his and she was suddenly filled with such an awesome, blinding flash of pain that the one before it seemed like a dull ache. As she crumpled to the ground, the now manically laughing man standing over her continued to grip her hand. Coughing, he quickly covered his laugh with his free hand.  
  
"Hermoine Granger, welcome to my special group of little helpers. Please forgive me for the pain I caused you but I needed to give you the mark so you would always remember your promise to me. Have a good evening." With that, the mysterious man disapperated, leaving a distinctly foul stench in the air.  
  
With the last bit of her strength, Hermoine raised her wand into the air, signaling the Knight bus. Collapsing on the ground, Hermoine cried herself to sleep, not knowing that what had just gone on would be erased from her mind once she awoke.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So, this one is definitely longer. I hope it was ok. I started out forcing the ideas and then I moved to the laptop and I was like "type type type" *clickty clack of the keys* So yeah, what do you think? I still haven't incorporated the eye colors into this but I will. I hope. Ooh, who do you think that mysterious stranger person was? Oh do review! It keeps me writing and you know you want to know what happens. Now that it's 4:15 AM, I'm gonna go get some sleep. *yawn, trudge, trudge* 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue *yawn, points to clock that reads 4:34 A.M.*  
  
A/N: My stomach is growling, rawr. Please excuse but I have no idea what direction this story is taking. I'm just going with the flow. I'm glad for my friends who read through this even though they'd rather not. Especially the one with the huge burning hatred of the fandom. Ah well. They're so good to me. ^_^ (surprisingly, they're all guys.o.o) Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I lurve yall. Oh, please forgive if there are grammatical errors, I'll fix them later when I wake up.  
  
Warning: Um? Here's yer basic "I love ya so I'll fuck ya" scene. With a flashback! OOOer!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Ron was busy in the kitchen when Harry came bursting through the front door of the cottage. Setting down the knife he was using to cut up some cucumber, Ron turned to face Harry, only to notice the boy's brilliant green eyes shining with anger and something else. Harry gazed at him a moment longer than needed and Ron caught it. Lust. Ron's mind jumped to the first night he had seen that gaze.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
First on the agenda, once they got to the cottage, was to hike to the scenic Micaville River. Splitting up preparations for the hike, Ron put together their lunch in a basket and Harry went through his new backpack for a map. After getting properly dressed for the bright beautiful day, they stepped out the door and, grabbing sleeping bags on their way out, headed for a night they weren't soon to forget. ---  
  
They lay there, on the river bank, gazing at the stars, Harry going on about what they were and which constellation was what. Ron feigned disinterest so Harry purposely spouted a wrong fact about one of the star clusters which started Ron on a rant. Not that either of them knew much on the subject but Ron, in particular, was defensive of the knowledge he had been able to retain from his five years at Hogwarts. Harry just sat and smiled at him until Ron realized Harry had gotten him involved in his star talk. That earned him a playful whack.  
  
Harry looked into Ron's eyes, his own glinting mischievously. Retaliating to the whack, Harry had it so that they were wrestling. Then Ron's lips quite accidentally pressed up against Harry's face, followed by an almost unconscious but deliberate second kiss. Harry quickly turned his head to face Ron and returned his poorly aimed kisses. They pulled away for a moment and looked at each other wide-eyed and breathless, then returned to the passionate kisses. Ron was in Harry's arms, though they were grasping at each other much like starved animals. Ron clawed at Harry's back and slightly damp hair from the river next to them while Harry's legs wrapped themselves around Ron's waist, their tongues running all over each other's necks and mouths.  
  
Harry would hesitate now and then, undoubtedly thinking of his recently deceased Godfather, but he pushed those thoughts out again and again.  
  
After ripping off their shirts, Ron had Harry arched over a rock in the river, while taking his kisses deeper and deeper still. Their chests and stomachs rubbed against each other, slick with sweat. Harry began to explore Ron's pale, freckle-coated chest with his mouth, thus freeing Ron's mouth. In between moans, he managed to ask Harry a nagging doubt he had, "Harry, what about Hermoine?"  
  
Harry got up for a moment in frustrated thought, "She'll have to understand, we're best friends and should support each other no matter what."  
  
Not that anything Harry would have said then would have mattered, since they weren't about to stop. He kissed Ron once more on the mouth then returned his attention to Ron's chest. Ron lay there panting, taking in all the pleasure he was being given by his closest friend, almost hyperventilating as he begged him for more. Then Harry unexpectedly stood up, leaving Ron protesting at the absence of his touch. Ripping off the rest of their clothing, he forcefully turned Ron onto his belly and lunged at him. They let out a simultaneous scream of passion. Ron clung to the rock and Harry clung to him as he lunged again and again, their sweat intermingling and dripping into the water. Both tried to hold back their voices, attempting to not have their little scene interrupted, but they couldn't help themselves. Their ecstasy began to reach its peak as Harry's thrusts became more and more fierce.  
  
Desperately gasping for air but still moaning and yelling they let out one final utterance of their passion and collapsed into the shallow part of the river. They stayed like that for a while, caressing each other now and then. Then they went over to a softer sandy part of the bank and lay half in the river half out, each other's head nestled on the other.  
  
"I love you, Ron."  
  
"I love you, too, Harry."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd...I'm spent!"  
  
Hahah, love Austin Powers. Anyway, I'd hate to leave you like this, not knowing what going to happen in the kitchen but it's now 5:24 AM and I have clothes shopping to do and a job to be at so I can buy my anime movies. On DVD. Rawr. Anyway! What'cha think? Did I do ok? My first shot at that kinda scene since the first one doesn't really count. AHH! TIRED! *collapses* 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SSDD. Hah. Not mine. The end.  
  
Warning: Um, I've covered everything in the other chapters.  
  
A/N: I'm tired but I want to write to make up for the plotless last chapter. I'm dying to find out how this story ends. I don't know if there will be any more warnings or disclaimers after this chapter because it's all covered. Anyway, sorry for not updating in so, so long and leaving you with that last chapter. I've been so busy since school started and now that I'm "ill" I will spend the day trying to write a suitable chapter. ^_^ Oh, and I can't help it...but when Harry gasps in astonishment, I think of those comedic gasps. The one where it's a fake gasp...way over the top gasping. I'm sure some of you get what I'm meaning by now. AHH. I confused myself, though. Haha. Merry trails.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ron's mind snapped back to the present day and eyed Harry suspiciously. He didn't like the looks of where this was going, nervous because of their recent guest. Deciding that would be enough to cool his love's mood, Ron told him about their friend.  
  
"Harry, dear, Hermoine dropped by and is currently unconscious on our bed."  
  
"What!?" Harry gasped.  
  
Harry dashed towards his and Ron's room and, sure enough, saw Hermoine sleeping soundly. His mood suddenly deflated. She was here. He and Ron were in danger unless it wasn't too late to save her. Quickly, Harry grabbed at her arms, checking for the mark he hoped not to find. Sure enough, it was there. The Death Eaters mark. /How can I get rid of this? What is there that will reverse it?/  
  
Hermoine started to stir, moaning slightly about Viktor. Her hands grabbed at her face and frantically began pulling at it, as if trying to pry the skin of her bones. Harry grabbed and Hermoine's arms and held them at her side.  
  
She sat up, knocking her head into Harry's. He let go of her arms and pressed his hands to his forehead. He removed his hands from his forehead when he felt slickness underneath them. Upon closer examination, he found that the liquid was in fact blood.  
  
"Bugger, you have a hard head Hermoine."  
  
By that, she had stopped screaming long enough to realize who was in front of her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him with all her might.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad to see you! The most horrid thing happened last week and I didn't know where else to turn. I need you and Ron now, more than ever!" She stopped when she saw his head. "Oh, Harry! What happened to you?"  
  
When Hermoine let go of Harry, he told her how she had sat up rather quickly and slammed her head into his. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth, exclaiming profusely how sorry she was. Harry chuckled, after telling her it was alright, and pressed against her shoulders to lay her back into the bed. He continued to reassure her, promising that, once she had gotten enough rest, they would go into the other room and discuss her dilemma. When she had fallen back into a dreamless slumber, Harry quietly got up and left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sheesh! I think this is quite a let down for all that anticipation but I'm just not sure how I'm gonna be able to get rid of that curse. Maybe Hermoine will join the dark side permanently when she finds out about Harry and Ron...hmm. Well, tell me what ya think and I'll do my best to make the next chapter even better!! (I hope! o.o) 


End file.
